PYAAR THORA HATKE(ON HOLD)
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: DAYA'S DAUGHTER WILDEST DREAMS CONTAINS OF RUNNING AWAY WID ABHIJEET'S SON AND LIVING IN ALPS WID HIM AND RAJAT'S DAUGHTER IS PLANNING TO PROPOSE DAYA'S SON . A CID NEXT GEN LUV STORY.WILL ALSO CONTAIN DAREYA , ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI MOMENTS. PEEP IN GUYZ CH 3 RE UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

DAREYA FAMILY

 **DAYA**

 **SHREYA**

 **DIYA- 22 YRS SINGS VERY WELL BUT WANNA JOIN D AIR FORCE**

 **DEEPAK- 24 YRS WANNA BE A CID OFFICER BUT HAS A SECRET PASSION FOR DANCE**

ABHIRIKA FAMILY

 **ABHIJEET**

 **TARIKA**

 **ANYA- 2O YRS WANNA BE AN IPS OFFICER BUT WRITES AWSM STORIES AND WANT 2 PUBLISH A BOOK SOMEDAY**

 **TARUN- 23 YRS WANNA BE A CID OFFICER**

RAJVI FAMILY

 **RAJAT**

 **PURVI**

 **RAJVEER - 25 YRS WANNA JOIN D ARMY AND LUVS PLAYING GUITAR**

 **PALLAVI-19 YRS WANNA BE A FORENSIC DOCTOR AND A COMPUTER WIZARD**

SO GUYZ ANY IDEA ABOUT D NEXT GEN IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THIS TIME THEN I GONNA DELETE IT.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYZ IM BACK**

 **WELL ADITI HAS REQUESTED ME FOR DIYA AND TARUN AS A COUPLE SO D FIRST COUPLE IS THESE BOTH...**

 **AND BASED ON D RVWS I WILL PAIR D OTHERS**

 **ENJOY...**

"Huh mere family mein kisiko mera b'day yaad hi nahi hain arey mere sab college frnds ko bhi yaad tha lekin mere family ko nahi waah" grumbling this Diya reached home.

But as soon as she opened d door glitter fell on her and almost everyone shouted "happy birthday." She was so surprised that she couldn't speak for a moment.

Soon Tarun pulled her into a bone crushing hug ans said "happy birthday sis luv u loads"

This line of tarun just pierced her heart "ok he mayn't love me but why he has to always call me sis? won't he ever understand?" these thoughts raced through her mind and a shade passed through her face which was noticed by her two besties and d only people who knew about her secret love.

Then daya came to her and said "happy birthday my princess"

She hugged her father and then started scolding him "papa dekho aap ko apna khayal rakhna chahiye na mere b'day ke din bhi apne chot laga li" refering too d bandages present on daya's head.

Before daya could reply abhijeet said "beta apke papa jo 20 sal pehle karte the wohi karte hai bas designation hi change hua hai snr. ins. se ACP baki abhi bhi waise hi hain ek number ke careless. Anyways meri gudiya happy birthday." and patted har back.

Now daya started " ACP Abhijeet jee apne bhi piche mahine hi apna pair tudwa liya tha uska kya"

every1 started laughing seeing duo's nok-jhok and then shreya said"aap dono bas bhi keejiye let's enjoy meri beti ka b'day hain "

soon every1 wished her and young gen. started dancing to d latest tracks while our cid team did some couple dance. After sometime everybody sat down exhausted.

Then pallavi suggested "kyu na hum koi light sa game khele"

"Nahi bhai main bohut thak gaya hun" anounced Rajat.

"arey papa hum baithke khelenge na " pallavi replied a bit irritated .

"haan tab thike" rajat replied.

"so ye sab chits hain inme se sabko ek ek chit uthana parega and jo likha hoga wo karna padega" said pallavi.

Meanwhile tarika whispered to purvi "yaar teri beti kitni fast hai" to which purvi flashed a proud smile.

"Mumma , aunty no whispering mujhe sab sunaai de raha hai" pallavi said shooting them a glance.

First it was diya's soon as she picked up d chit d colour drained frm her read...

 **GUYZ EAGERLY WAITING FR UR RVWS SO WAT WAS WRITTEN IN THE CHIT? KEEP I GET A GOOD NO. OF RVWS THEN I WILL SURELY UPDATE 2MORROW .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYZ AM BACK AGAIN SRY FR BEIN LATE**_

 _ **DISAPPOINTED SEEIN D NO. OF RVWS BUT A BIG THNK U TO ALL MY RVWERS**_

 _ **HERE WE GO...**_

Seein d chit color drained frm her read

"SING A SONG FR UR LOVE AND CONVEY A SECRET MESSAGE THROUGH IT"

She shot a glance at pallavi who looked at her havin no other option she started singing...

" _ **YOU PULLED ME INTO YOUR COMFORTING ARMS**_

 _ **WHICH HELD THE WHOLE WORLD'S CHARMS**_

 _ **YOU HELD ME TOO TIGHT**_

 _ **NEVER LETTING ME OUT OF SIGHT**_

 _ **THESE HAD BEEN MY DREAMS**_

 _ **THOUGH MYSTICAL IT SEEMS**_

 _ **MAYBE SOMEDAY U WOULD SEE LOVE IN YOUR BEST FRIEND'S EYES**_

 _ **THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY NOW WID SIGHS"**_

Everyone clapped listnin diya's melodious rajveer suddenly asked "gaana to bohut accha tha lekin waise tera dare kya tha?"to which diya smiled fakely and said "arey bas ek sad luv song gana tha aur kuch nahi raj bhaiya"Suddenly hr phn started ringin to her relief and mouthin a quick excuse me she went off to attend her call.

"happy b'day chutki aur bata party kaisa chal raha hai" asked her bro

"aapse to baat hi nahi karungi aap bohut gande hain ek to aap aaye nahi party mein aur itna late wish kar rahe hai" replied diya angrily.

"arey yar sry tujhe to pata hain na ye trainning peiod chal raha hain kaisa aata aur main bhi yo apne cute si behan ko kitna miss kar raha hoo"replied deepak sadly

"arey bhai chill aap trainnin mein concentrate kijiye future cid officer deepak ap hi to cid ki shaan banenge" answered diya proudly trying to cheer her bro up.

"ok acha bol party ka plan kaisa laga mera aur pallavi ka tha" asked deepak

"arey ab to aap sab kuch unke saath hi milke karoge na bhabhi ko kab propose karoge" asked diya mischieviously

"acha chal ab phn rakh mere senior bula rahe hai bye" replied deepak blushin very badly.

"bye" replied diya smiling

"agar itna pyaaar karti hai hain tarun bhaiya se to izzhar kyun nahi karti" came a voice.

Soon diya hugged her bestie and shedded a few tears.

 _ **GUYS HOW WAS IT PATA HAIN UTNA ACHA NAHI THA LEKIN JAISA BHI LAGE PLZ RVW ANY SUGGESTION THEN U CAN ALSO WRITE BOUT IT IN D RVW SECTION OR CAN PM ME AND ONE MORE THING YE SONG MAINE KHUD LIKHA HAI KAISA LAGA ZAROOR BATANA**_

 _ **IMP NOTE GUYS KYA AAP LOG EK SIMPLE LUV STORY CHAHTE HAI KI LUV TRIANGLE DO RVW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMP NOTE GUYS KYA AAP LOG EK SIMPLE LUV STORY CHAHTE HAI KI LUV TRIANGLE DO RVW**_

 _ **AND ITNE KAM RVWS WELL AP LOG AGAR CHAHE TO I WILL NOT CONTINUE DIS STORY**_

 _ **SO DO RVW UR OPINION GUYZZ**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I hv kept this stry on hold

So less rvws

So if anyone is interested in completing it can pm me and I can pm him/her the plot

Or they can also use their own imagination

Bye guys ty to all who rvwed

And one last os den I will leave dis site


End file.
